I'm Sorry
by ebony117
Summary: Harry couldn't take it anymore and now he is forced to do something drastic that could change everything for the rest of his life. (revised version)


**wicked lunatic:** This is NOT SLASH, so don't get any wrong ideas.  
  
====================================================  
  
**I'm Sorry  
  
by wicked lunatic  
  
-061804-  
  
revised: -062004-  
**  
====================================================  
  
====================================================  
  
He could not believe it as he watched the lifeless body in front of him.  
  
_Ron.   
_  
No.  
  
Not Ron.  
  
It happened so fast, it should've been him who was supposed to be dead.  
  
It took him a long time before he could absorb everything that had happened.  
  
Everything around him seemed to stop. He heard no voice, no sound, just his shallow breathing. He checked his pulse again.   
  
None.   
  
Nothing.  
  
Something from deep inside him ached enormously. The same pain he had felt before but forgot where it began and even where he had felt it. The pain grew that he had to clutch his own chest for fear of bursting.  
  
He heard an evil, devilish laugh and saw not far from him Ron's murderer, his parents' murderer.  
  
"Foolish boy, did he think by blocking my spell with his own body would save you?" he raised his wand in Harry's direction.  
  
Harry just looked at him numbly, indifferently and made no attempt of moving away. He would not leave his best friend. He saw Remus together with the others that came into the scene and stopped at the sight of them. He saw Hermione bursts into tears, saw Moody growling, Tonks comforting Hermione, Sirius' worried eyes as they set upon his and lastly saw Mr. Weasley's shocked pale face.  
  
"Ah, your friends join our little scene." Voldemort drawled. "Who wants to die first?"  
  
With his wand in his hand, Mr. Weasley started walking towards him only to be stopped by Mundungus and with gritted teeth he obeyed. Their wands were aimed at Voldemort but no one dared approached him for fear of Harry's life. They never took their eyes off the Dark Lord.  
  
"Surrender Tom, it is over." Dumbledore said firmly.  
  
"Over?" Voldemort mocked. "I believe –" his words were cut short when he felt a great force that surrounded them. The statues started swaying as if a strong wind was blowing them. A vase crashed and was broken into pieces, another object crashed and another and another…  
  
He turned to look at Harry who was staring straight at him. Harry stood and slowly approached the murderer, the man who had given him pain and sadness. Something seemed to crash at his every step.   
  
"No, Harry!" Dumbedore cried.  
  
"That's it boy, feel the pain, release that anger…" Voldemort provoked, his wand still pointing at Harry.  
  
Harry could not hear anything, it was the pain in his chest that made him deaf. The memories, the sadness… He raised his wand directly at Voldemort's direction with no fear.   
  
Voldemort laughed. "Pathetic mortals!"  
  
"Harry! Don't!" Dumbledore shouted.  
  
"No! Harry, Don't!" Sirius cried.  
  
It was so easy to mutter the words and get it over with. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to kill him for a long time. He wanted his revenge for his parents, he wanted to strangle him to make him feel pain. It was so easy to kill him with just two words… only two words. And as he looked at him scornfully in his eyes, he saw himself. Just like him. With murderous eyes, with pain. Like him, like a monster.  
  
Everybody saw his mouth opened and then closed. Slowly and with a trembling body he laid down his wand and the force that envelope them subsided.   
  
Upon seeing this, Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "What's this? Scared Potter? Can't even avenge your friend? Your parents?" He let out a curse that send Harry backwards, groaning.  
  
A group of jet lights collided in Voldemort's direction, Dumbledore raised his hand to cease everybody and approached Voldemort. He took his wand and broke it.  
  
He was groaning and writhing in pain.  
  
"Dumbledore… do it…" he grunted.  
  
"No Tom, you should know that there are things worst than death." Dumbledore shook his head sadly, tied him in ropes and started commanding people.  
  
It's over.   
  
The Dark Lord has been defeated. He will cause no more fear, no more pain and most of all no more sadness.  
  
====================================================  
  
Harry did not speak to anyone after that. He dared not even want to look at Mrs. Weasley and talk to her. He avoided Hermione and even Sirius. He avoided everybody. He envied Hermione when she cried at Ron's funeral. He felt numb. He wanted to cry but something inside him won't let him.   
  
_Ron.  
_  
Ron was always there for him.  
  
_If you want to kill Harry, you have to kill us too._ He remembered his words. Knowing full well that death is not far from him and that danger always come in his way, he remained with him.   
  
Ron.   
  
He was his first friend. His best friend. Ron, who remained loyal to him until the very end. He did not want this to happen. Not to Ron. Not him.  
  
There were so many deaths in the last battle. So many deaths that he can't help but blame himself with. People died for him, suffered for him. People whom he knew and people whom he didn't know.  
  
He watched the sun slowly setting showing its reddish color and could not help but remember Ron with his red hair. He took a long deep breath before he muttered something and fell to the ground.  
  
It was Remus and Sirius who saw his unconscious body minutes later.  
  
====================================================  
  
"What is it?" asked Sirius when Dumbledore emerged from the hospital wing.  
  
With sad eyes, Dumbledore answered, "He had erased his memory." He gave Sirius Harry's wand.   
  
"What do you –"  
  
"He means to forget everything, even the fact that he is a wizard. Everything."  
  
Sirius' mouth fell open but before he could say anything Dumbledore gave him a piece of parchment with a note written in green ink.  
  
_I'm Sorry.  
  
_====================================================  
  
**The End  
**  
====================================================  
  
_No part of this publication, story, narrative or tale may be altered in whole or in part. Unauthorized reproduction, distribution (or any part of it), alteration or distortion that the writer may find offensive may result in severe civil and criminal penalties. For information regarding permission, please contact the writer.  
_  
hehe


End file.
